


The Point

by poppetawoppet



Category: Leverage
Genre: AU in which Parker and Eliot carry a lot of knives, Huddling For Warmth, Knives, Other, Pre-OT3, but not knife play, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a tumblr prompt:</p>
<p>“leave all your weapons”<br/>*takes out far more weapons than expected (or logically able to carry)*<br/>and then<br/>“i said ALL of them”<br/>*takes out a dozen more weapons from increasingly improbable locations*<br/>And then<br/>*stern look*<br/>*pulls out one more tiny pistol*</p>
<p>Hardison makes Eliot and Parker remove all their weapons before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point

"I ain’t sleeping in the same bed as you until you there aren’t any pointy bits hiding anywhere," Hardison says. "I learned that lesson."

"We could get naked," Parker says.

Eliot ducks his head and Hardison looks at her as if to say "I thought we were saving this conversation" and then Parker sighs. 

"I said there’s enough room on the couch," Eliot mumbles.

"No!" Hardison and Parker yell together.

"Last time you did that you got a cold and whined about it the whole time," Hardison says.

"Anyway," Parker says, "I have more knives than you."

Eliot looks up, grins. "Wanna bet?"

"Loser has to take Hardison to Comic-con."

"Hey!" Hardison protests, but Eliot’s already piling some on the floor, and all he can do is stare as the piles grow a lot bigger than he imagined.

"Are we counting the stilettos in your boots, because if we are, I’m counting these," Eliot makes a weird kicking motion and a small pointed blade sticks out from under the toe of his boot.

"Okay," Parker says, pulling out the stick holding her bun in place and throwing it on the pile. "Too bad you cut your hair."

Eliot grunts and unties his wrist band, which had a set of throwing stars under it. 

Hardison laughs as they both reach down their backs and pull a last knife hanging between their shoulder blades. He looks at both the piles and then shivers. 

"Looks like a tie to me," he says.

Parker twists her mouth and nods. Eliot crosses his arms.

"Guess this means we’re both going, then," Parker says. 

"I’m choosing the outfits this time," Eliot says.

"Deal."

They both look at Hardison, who grins.

"Okay now we can go to bed. Shotgun on middle."


End file.
